New Feelings
by Xxawesomenerd37xX
Summary: It's been a long day for all the Gems, but it has been longer for Pearl. What awaits her when she discovers new feelings? Found out in New Feelings. Jeebus, I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

***This is my ****FIRST**** FanFic! Please don't judge too harshly, and please forgive ****ANY**** errors in my story,**

**Thank you! Oh, for all those who are against it, you may want to stop reading for there may be possible smut in further chapters.***

* * *

Pearl sighed, it has been a long day. First, they had to fight a huge bird thing, then had to fight with Amethyst about keeping the egg. She sat there recapping the events, when Steven walked in. She looked at him, Rose's son, Rose was her favorite person in the whole universe, then she left forever, now all they had left of her was Steven. He looked at Pearl and yelled, "Look at my new, cheeseburger backpack!" She just looked at it, she had nothing to say, her mind was on her loss. After like two seconds of silence, she spoke, "Steven, we must be leaving, we have to get this Moon goddess statue to the..." she was cut off by Steven, "I can carry it for you! Please let me go!" Pearl was about to say no when Amethyst saw her look and stepped in, "We should let him come, it could be educational!" Pearl sighed and nodded her head. Steven ran off to pack a few things and hopped in the teleporter.

* * *

***More to come! Sorry about the shortness, but i have to go to bed!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Sorry about the wait, family has been coming in for thanksgiving...**

**Well here's chapter 2! I'll try to make my chapters longer!1 :) **

**Oh and I do not own Steven Universe, or it's characters.***

* * *

_**At the Sea Spire...**_

"I'm sensing structural instability." Garnet was looking at the spire when Steven replied, "Yea, that's never good." "STEVEN!" Pearl yelled as she ran after the oblivious boy, she arrived just in time, to keep him from falling. "Alright, we're taking Steven back!" Amethyst was about to argue with the older girl when Steven's Mr. Queasy stated talking. The rotund boy hopped out of Pearl's arms and exclaimed, "Oh! Mr. Queasy!" As he was messing with his, odd doll, Pearl was regretting her choice of letting him come. She then scolded him and asked if he would be serious, but she really didn't have the heart to send him home, so he just tagged along. Just as they were coming to the entrance, Garnet stopped them. "What's the hold up?" asked Amethyst, "We can clear this easily." Garnet replied, "No, the vortex that surrounds the bottom, creates a force that will pull us down." To make her point, she pick up a fairly heavy rock and threw it, of course it was pulled down. Pearl then started thinking, '_How are going to cross this, only REAL reason I came was so that the last place Rose and I hung out, will still stand. God do I miss her!' _She was soon brought out of her thoughts by the yelling of the other Gems, at first she was confused then she saw Steven jump. "Oh no, He's getting pulled down!" Amethyst yelled, she was about to jump and get Steven when he ran up the wall and landed in the doorway. Amethyst decided that was a good idea, she summoned her weapon and picked up Garnet and Pearl. They swung across, when they landed, Pearl gave a sigh of relief, then spoke, "Never do that again!" The Gems walked past Steven and she spoke once more, "But, that was a clever idea."

As they were walking, Pearl was constantly catching herself staring at Garnet, 'I'm feeling different again. But why?' Once again she was lost in her thoughts, when Amethyst yelled, "Uh, guys we got a problem." They ran up the stairs and saw the infestation. Pearl then decide to use her brain, after her long plan, she was soon interrupted by Steven, "BEAGLE SANDWICH!" The crystal shrimp moved out of the way so they could eat. The Gems passed through with ease, there was nothing else, well except when the wall fell.

* * *

**_At the top of the Spire..._**

When they got to the top, Pearl was happy, not only was her favorite place saved, but she could finally go home after this. Pearl gasped, "The Moon Goddess Pedestal, it's not to late to save this piece of history!" Garnet and Amethyst looked at Steven, he got on his knees and opened his bag, after a few minutes of searching Amethyst asked, "What's the hold up?" Steven turned pink and replied, "I don't have it." The Gems gasped, and Pearl couldn't take it anymore, "What!? I trusted you and you let me down! This was my favorite place in the whole galaxy! And you ruined being ignorant!" She then dropped to her knees and cried. Garnet came and sat down next to her, held Pearl in her arms and whispered, "It's okay Pearl, it was an accident. He didn't. and doesn't know why this hurts you so much. I do, and I know your pain." After those words, Pearl hugged Garnet back.

'_What the hell just happened?!'_ Amethyst thought, this was the first she had **EVER** seen Garnet hug anyone. They both stood up, looking into each others eyes, although Steven had no clue what was going on, and was still looking through his bag, Amethyst saw a zing, instantly. Steven got up and exclaimed, "I have an idea!" He pulled out Mr. Queasy, Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other, then Garnet. Steven rushed up to the pedestal, and put his doll on top.

When the settled in place, the doll arose. At first sight, it looked as though it would work, then a huge shake went through the spire. Garnet told everyone to keep their balance but soon lost her own. It started cracking and braking apart, the sunk under water. When all the Gems were above water, Steven was upset, Pearl caught this first, "Steven, I'm sorry." before he could forgive her she kept going, "On the bright side, you really well under pressure." She smiled and he cheered up and said his dad's favorite saying, "If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!" They all laughed, even Garnet. To their advantage, Steven's raft he wasted floated up too, to their disadvantage, it was a 3 hour paddle home.

On the way home, all Garnet could think about was how she felt when she was looking into Pearl's eyes...

* * *

***Hope you liked it! I kinda wanted to add something corny, yet sweet**

**when Pearl and Garnet have their connection.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, your reviews inspired me to**

**write more! More to come!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey! I'm back with chapter 3!**

**Hope you guys like it!***

* * *

The paddle home was long and silent. No one made a sound, everyone, except Steven, was in their thoughts. Garnet was thinking about how she felt when she looked into Pearl's eyes, Pearl wondered why Garnet was acting so weird, and Amethyst was still trying to catch up on what happened. Steven wanted to break the silence, but decided against it. After 3 slow and painful hours, they finally saw the shore.

* * *

**On the shore...**

The Gems got up and left the raft, all except Garnet. She was too deep in her thoughts, but was brought out by Pearl's voice, "Garnet, come on!" She got up and was about to head inside, but she told the others that she would stay outside for awhile. She didn't even bother grabbing her chair, she decided to just sit on the sand. She looked at the sunset and thought, 'How does this happen? I'm fine one minute, then the next thing I know, I'm sitting out here wondering what the hell is going on!' She just couldn't wrap her brain around it, she has never felt this way she was a Gem, there was no time to think about herself, she had to help raise Steven. Yes, Greg was a good dad most of the time, but was more of a friend than a dad. 'If only Rose were here' Garnet thought, she would be able to help. She sat out there for a few more minutes when Pearl came out. As she got closer she asked, "Garnet, may I speak with you?" Garnet nodded in approval, so Pearl sat down. only a few moments of silence past until Pearl spoke, "Garnet, are you alright? You were extraordinarily quiet on the way home." the other girl sighed, "I've just been thinking." Pearl has known Garnet for many years, she only said this when she was confused, or didn't know what to do about something. Pearl hated when she hid things from her, so Pearl pleaded, "Garnet, please talk to me. I know I'm not rose, but she always said, it is best to talk about it than keep it hidden." A few more moments of silence past, then Garnet did something that just blew Pearl's mind, Garnet scooted closer and kissed Pearl. Garnet then stood up, and left, leaving an extremely confused girl. Pearl sat there and thought aloud, "What just happened?!"

* * *

**In the temple...**

'I just kissed her, I said nothing and just kissed her!' Garnet was pacing the floor of her room, she couldn't stop, she was to worried that Pearl was going to hate her forever. About an hour past until Pearl entered the room. As soon as she realized it was Pearl, she hid, she really didn't want to face this right now. The pale warrior couldn't find her, so she called for her, "Garnet! Please come out!" Garnet decided to be brave and stepped out from hiding, and found Pearl standing in front of her in just a towel. Garnet blushed a deep red, and thought to herself, 'What the hell is she doing!?' After a few seconds of Garnet just standing speechless, Pearl then took off her towel...

* * *

***Ha! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll update soon!**

**I just wanted to be mean! ;)***


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey I'm back once again! Here's chapter 4**

**WARNING**

**This chapter may be a surprise...**

**;)***

* * *

_"Pearl, what are you doing!?" Garnet ask in disbelief, this couldn't be happening, Pearl, strict always staying to the rules, goodie two-shoes, is standing naked in front of Garnet. Pearl started walking towards her, as she's walking, Garnet catches herself starting to get undressed?! Pearl is now face to face with Garnet. The two girls kiss ever so passionately, Pearl is the one to break it though, when she does, she walks over to the bed and lays down. Garnet starts to walk over towards her..._

"Garnet? Garnet, wake up." Garnet awakes to Pearl's voice. It was all a dream? She looks at the pale warrior, fully dressed. 'I must have fell asleep.' Pearl woke her up because she got worried when she wouldn't open her door when she knocked. "What do you want?" Garnet didn't sound hateful, it was a simple question, Pearl replied, "I just got worried. But, I'm also wanting to talk about what happened on the beach earlier." Garnet blushed a deep red at the thought, then she asked, "Well, uh, what do you wanna talk about?" Pearl took a second to reply, but she soon said, "Garnet, lately, I've been feeling weird around you, and well, when you kissed me, it amplified by like a 1000! And, I wanting you to feel the same, so do you?" Pearl blushed a blue color as she waited on an answer. Just as Garnet was about to answer when Amethyst burst through the door, "Guys! We have a HUGE problem!"

* * *

***Sorry about shortness, had to go!**

**Hoped you guys liked it!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Guess who's back! Back again...**

**And if you guys can guess what song I'm singing,**

**leave it in the comments! :) I'm such a **

**NERD!***

* * *

All the Gems (except Steven) ran out only to be confronted be the mother centipeedle, that they already fought?! Somehow, this huge, 3 story tall, creature had came back to life! This centipede like thing, had green gems up both sides of it's body, long, white hair that resembles Einstein's, and the eye lies in it's mouth, which also shot acid. The return of the mother had all the gems confused, this was highly unusual. But this time, the creature seemed even more mad than before!

* * *

_**Outside...**_

"Gems, weapons!" Commanded Garnet. The other girls summoned their weapons and joined the fight, then Amethyst shouted as she dodge the tail swigging at her, "Didn't we already beat this thing!?" Both Pearl and Garnet thought about this, they have lived longer, but this was the first time that anything like this has happened! Garnet started thinking to much and was a little unfocused, but was pulled out of her thoughts by Pearl's voice, "Garnet! Watch out!" The taller girl was soon tackled by the pale warrior. But before she could thank her, Pearl was already gone.

Amethyst hit right in the stomach, but the creature fought back, it picked up Amethyst and threw in the ocean. 'Thank goodness it threw her towards water.' Thought Pearl as she dodged the jaws once again. This fight was harder, the hits and stabs weren't doing anything to it! Garnet was careful so it wouldn't spit on her, but she knew if she hit the eye, the creature would fall in an instance. Just as it was finishing spitting at Pearl, Garnet jumped at it and hit straight in the eye, it screeched. Except, instead of falling, it got angrier, and hit Garnet right in the stomach with acid. Luckily, her top was made of metal, and was able to get it off fast enough. She stood in her white tank top, and then she heard a loud scream. It came from the other side of the beach, She ran to see what was happening, and saw Pearl hanging from the monster's mouth. Pearl was struggling to get away, but the grip was to strong. As she was struggling, she felt liquid start rushing down her side, she looked down, and saw blood everywhere. After a few seconds she started feeling a little light headed and past out.

The monster let go when it thought she was dead, and left. Nothing more than that, just left. Garnet rushed to her aid, she was still bleeding, so Garnet told Amethyst to get the first aid kit. Amethyst rushed in, ran to the cabinet, and grabbed the first aid kit. When she got outside, she tossed the box to Garnet, who quickly fixed Pearl. Both girls rushed to the temple, and was followed by a very confused Steven.

* * *

_**In the temple...**_

The Gems opened Pearl's door and walked in. "Is she gonna be alright?" asked Steven, he watched as Garnet walked on the water of the biggest waterfall, and teleported through it, up in the top area, in the back held a piece of rock, and on that rock, was a huge bed. Garnet laid her down on the bed, and a long silence entered the room, finally Amethyst spoke up, "Garnet, is she gonna be alright?" Amethyst was asking for both her and Steven, he was still on the bottom floor. He didn't wanna yell, what if Pearl was just sleeping? Garnet never answered, she didn't know either.

Then Garnet spoke, "Amethyst, I... I really don't know." Before Amethyst could speak, Garnet asked, "Will you and Steven please exit the room, I need to be alone a minute." Steven heard, and left immediately, he knew to follow Garnet's orders, Amethyst, on the other hand, put up a fight, "No! I'm not leaving 'til Pearl wakes up! She's practically my sister, and your asking me to leave?! Plus, I'm tired of this secrecy shit, why can't you just tell me what's wrong!?" Amethyst only cursed when she was upset, but asking Garnet to tell her what's wrong, Garnet **NEVER** told anyone anything, if it had do with her, but she spoke calmly, "Alright then, I... I love her. More than anything in the whole universe. And I wanted to tell her that, just in case I never see her again."

Amethyst was stunned, not only did Garnet come clean, but told her she was in love! Garnet in love, and with Pearl?! Amethyst left, she had to think,. Leaving Garnet alone, as soon as Amethyst was gone, she dropped to her knees and cried. When she finally sat up, she looked at Pearl and said, "Please be alright, I wouldn't know what to do with my life if you weren't here." She laid her down on the bed, then heard a familiar voice say, "Do you really mean it?" She sat and saw Pearl, sitting up, and smiling. Garnet was silent a minute and nodded her head, she then did something that no one expected, she jumped up and hugged Pearl, crying in her shoulder, and exclaiming, "Yes! Yes! I meant every word!" This made Pearl's smile grow larger, with this, she realized, she loved Garnet back, and know was determined to show it. Well, after she's fully healed.

* * *

**_10 minutes later..._**

Garnet left, she promised to take Steven to the zoo. Amethyst wasn't home, she had to go think, so left to her favorite spot on the beach. Pearl had a lot on her mind, so she didn't mind the loneliness. She had to think about how she was going to do _this._ Was she really going to give up her virginity? And, will it effect her relationship, with the darker girl, but in a bad way? 'Plus, I must make sure Amethyst isn't in the temple. Yes, from the outside, nothing can be heard, but from the inside, you can hear a leaf scraping the ground' No, you really couldn't hear a leaf, but if someone were to scream, then it definitely would be heard throughout the temple.

* * *

***Hoped you liked it! Oh, and sorry about the wait!**

**No bad reviews on spelling and grammar PLEASE!**

**I already know I suck at it! Anyways, thanks for reviews they**

**are what keep me writing, and they are taking into consideration!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Okay, here's the smut chapter, I not going to detail to much though,**

**They don't allow it...***

* * *

A few weeks have past since the kiss, the battle, and the 'I love you'. And Pearl has noticed that Garnet has been acting weirder than usual, yesterday, for example, Pearl walked into Garnet section, and she was getting undressed, now, Pearl has seen Garnet in her underwear and bra before, but this time, when Garnet saw her, she covered her bottom section. Not only did she do this to Pearl, but Amethyst too. What was Garnet hiding? Pearl didn't know...

* * *

**Garnet's room...**

'What the hell did that acid do to me?!' Garnet asked, ever since she got hit, she has had a minor and a major change throughout her body, to show my point, she has a change in breast size, she went up about a cup, which put her in G, or a triple D. She started thinking it over, then came to realize, that wasn't the same monster. She walked over to her shirt that was spat on, lifted it and examined it. Where she got hit, there wasn't a whole, but a stain, it was pink, and that ran down to the pants. This probably explains the changes.

She thought deeper, it didn't have gem. 'What kinda creep would make a monster like that, and almost kill Pearl?!' Then it hit her, "Peri!" Peri, or Peridot, hated the Pearl. The story behind that is... just stupid, he deserved it:

_ Pearl sighed, her and her best, guy friend were on top of the Sea Spire, it was a lovely night. Peri asked, "Pearl, do you have feelings for someone who doesn't like you back?" She nodded, she had feelings for Rose, but didn't have the courage to tell her. They both sighed, he sat up, looked at her and asked, "Who do you like?" Pearl told him everything, but was a little scared this time. She soon toughened up and told him. Next thing she knew, he was slapping her to the ground, telling her she was a bitch. He unzipped his pants then hers, she screamed. He slapped her again and told her shut up. As he was getting into position she kicked him in the groin. She kicked so hard, that it ended up breaking his pelvic bone. He screeched in pain, the other Gems walked in, when they caught on to what happened, they kicked him out for good._

Garnet became angry, 'that little bastard!' She was cursing in her head when Amethyst walked in. "Hey Garnet, me and Steven are going out for a little bit, we'll be back at 8." That's all she said before she walked off. Garnet was glad she could finally talk to Pearl, she had to tell her what was going on...

* * *

**Pearl's room...**

"This is perfect!" exclaimed Pearl, she was happy, her _special _night was finally here! She had it all planned out, and she had 2 hours to do it! She was preparing the bed when Garnet walked in, "Pearl, where are you?" Pearl was startled at first, then teleported down. "Hey Garnet!" Garnet noticed that Pearl was very happy, but the news may bring down, "Pearl, I think Peri's trying to get back at you. Remember when you got hurt, I... I um, had some changes throughout my middle and lower section, because of the "acid", I decided to tell you immediately." Pearl was stunned, he was back?

She needed to sit down, or that's what Garnet thought, when they were sitting on the bed it was silent, then Garnet broke the silence, "Are you alright?" Pearl sighed, then kissed her. Garnet sat stunned, Pearl stood up and starting taking off her clothes, "W-what are you doing?!" Garnet watched, then felt a strange feeling in her lower areas. She couldn't let Pearl see her naked, she would think if her as a monster. "I'm showing you my love." Pearl answered, she has never let anyone see her naked, she especially after her, _experience _with Peridot.

Pearl scooted closer, soon she was on top of Garnet's lap, and kissing her. That strange feeling between Garnet's legs amplified. She didn't want to move though, luckily Pearl got off and laid on the bed. Garnet crawled closer, but stopped. "Garnet, are you okay?" The darker girl was silent, but had to answer, "No, I...I've been through a lot of changes, and I want this, it's just if you see me naked, you won't like anymore." Pearl sighed and replied, "Garnet, I may not have said it, but I love you no matter what, I don't care what you look like, it's not your looks I fell in love with, it's your personality. And that's not about to change the way I feel about you."

The the girls hugged and kissed each other, then Garnet gave in, "Okay... but promise me you won't think of me as a freak." She took of her shirt first, then the tank top underneath. Pearl looked at Garnet's breast, they were pretty big, Pearl watched as the other girl continued, she took off her pants, and to Pearl's surprise, she had no underwear on. When Garnet looked up, she saw Pearl's eyes widen, she finally saw what Garnet was talking about, instead of a vagina, an 8 inch penis, stood out.

"T-the acid did that?" At first Garnet thought Pearl was going to run off, but the other girl walked up to it, and stuck it in her mouth! The warmth of Pearl's tongue was amazing against it, Garnet couldn't move, she could barely moan, Pearl, once again, has surprised her. After a few minutes, she released a white fluid in the younger girl's mouth. Pearl stood up, walked to the bed, and got on all fours. Garnet knew what she wanted, she got positioned, but warned Pearl, "Pearl, this um... may hurt a little." Garnet knew that Pearl was still virgin. She went in, Pearl let out scream of pain, Garnet was going to stop, but decided against it, might as well get it over with. After a few painful thrust, Pearl was past the pain, and full of pleasure.

"Ah!" Both of the girls screamed as the hit their climax. Except, instead of lust, when they had sex, it was full of love. Garnet was still trying to catch her breathe when Pearl gasped, "Garnet! Look!" She pointed over to her waterfalls, they were pink instead of blue. Garnet stood agape, it was beautiful, then she tried an experiment, "Pearl..." When Pearl turned her head, her and Garnet kissed, full of passion. Just as Garnet thought, when she looked up, the water turned a deeper pink. Pearl was still blushing the ever-so-cute blue, then Garnet explained, "I think the water turns different colors to match your emotions, well strong emotions. But, I really wanted to kiss you anyways." She smiled, which made Pearl smile, because Garnet hardly ever smiles.

* * *

**Unknown location...**

"Just wait Pearl, you won't have your precious Garnet long." "Um... Sir, are you going to kill Garnet like you did Rose?" "Just wait and see my loyal companion... Just wait and see."

* * *

***DUN DUN DUUNN! Bwahaha! Another cliffhanger!**

**What will happen to Garnet, will Pearl lose her forever, and will I more viewers?**

**Find out next time! Hope you liked it!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait (once again! :( )**

**But here's chapter 7...***

* * *

_"Why is everything so dark?" Pearl asked herself as tried to get up, but a force kept her on the concrete ground. 'Where's Garnet?!' Pearl wondered, as she tried once again to get up, but no prevail. "Garnet!" She shouted but received no answer. Then she heard a familiar scream, "Garnet where are you?!" But only got another scream, she tried to get up and help, but failed. All of a sudden, silence. She soon heard footsteps heading towards her direction, along with an evil laugh. He scooted to where she could see his shadow, she asked very annoyed, "Where is Garnet!?" No answer, he then reached behind himself and threw Garnet in front of Pearl. Pearl looked at her girlfriend, she was badly beaten, tied up, and naked. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" She screamed and struggled to get over to Garnet, when he stepped out of the shadows. "No! Not you!" Pearl stared at Peridot with pure hatred in her eyes, he finally spoke, "Ah, look who finally woke up." He scoffed and walked over to Garnet. "Don't you dare touch her!" He laughed and replied, "It's a little to late for that." Garnet looked up at Pearl, Garnet, brave, strong, fearless, was now weak and helpless. She finally found strength to speak, "Pearl, I-I love you..." A second after she said that Peri slit her throat. "NO!" Pearl felt tears run down her cheeks, he then said, "You know, killing her was easier than killing Rose." He saw the look in her eyes, "You really think giving birth killed her? Ha! Tell you what, that Greg fellow was easy to persuade, all I did was promise he would have a son. All he had to was poison her. Now, it's your turn!"__  
_

"Ah!" Pearl sat up, sweat rolling down her face. She looked over at Garnet, who was now fully awake. "Are you alright?"Garnet asked, instead of an answer, she got a huge hug, and felt her shoulder getting wet. "Pearl please tell what's wrong." Pearl only said this: "Please don't ever leave me." Garnet promised her, that she would never leave, no matter what. Although she didn't know exactly what was wrong, she felt as she just needed to hold Pearl. Both girls soon fell back asleep.

* * *

**Garnet's room...**

'I need to know what her dream is about.' Garnet knew Pearl, and for her this was way unusual, yea she liked the hug, but Pearl waking up in the middle of the night screaming, she has to know what's going on. She was pacing around her room, 'Hm, deja vu.' It's been awhile since her weird dream, so she didn't really remember it. 'Perhaps it has to do with Peri.' She sat down to think, then Pearl walked in. "Hey, Garnet, is it okay if I talk to you?" Garnet nodded, "Garnet, I was wondering if maybe I could move in with you, or you move in with me?" Garnet gave her a curious look, but replied, "Okay, but which room do you prefer?" Pearl said hers.

Pearl was just about to leave when Garnet stopped her, "Pearl, what did you dream about? And please don't blow it off, I know it had to be something bad." Pearl sighed, she just couldn't argue with Garnet, "It was about Peri, I woke up in darkness, and he hurt you, badly. I tried to get up but couldn't, he...he slit your throat and then told me that he killed Rose, and that it was my turn." Garnet noticed during her pause she starting tearing up, Garnet walked over to her and wiped the tears away, "Pearl, there is no way in hell, he'll ever hurt you, I promise." She kissed Pearl, and starting packing her bags.

Pearl walked over to help her girlfriend, and for the first time ever, Pearl saw Garnet cry. "Garnet why are crying?" Garnet replied, "I shouldn't have told you, I should have made sure that it was true. Now your scared he's going to hurt me." Pearl hugged her, that's all she could do, then Amethyst walked in. She instantly stopped, "Um, guys, Steven and I are gonna go to the doughnut shop. I'll see you guys later." And she left just as quickly as she came. Garnet smiled, knowing Amethyst was confused, Garnet's personality was different now, to her. Pearl shrugged and smiled, "At lest she walked in on..." She was cut off by Garnet laughing, "You know what, Pearl, that is a good thing, because if she walks, you know Steven coming in too. And (chuckle) I don't wanna have to explain that yet!" Pearl giggled, yes, Steven was 13, but they didn't think he was ready for the _talk. _Greg can handle that!

About 30 minutes went by, they were all done. Garnet didn't have a lot clothes, but Pearl found that she had a few civilian clothes. Her and Garnet soon left to go unpack. As they were heading out the door, Amethyst stopped them, "Guys, there's a huge ant outside, come on!" And they ran outside.

* * *

**Outside...**

The ant creature was as long as 2 trailer houses together, and gems made up it's body. At the mouth, 2 large tusk like things stuck out, and were sharp as razor blades. The Gems summoned there weapons when Pearl asked, "Where's Steven!?" Amethyst pointed at the docks, Steven was hiding just as Amethyst commanded. Pearl gave a sigh of relief. Pearl jumped at the creature, and stabbed it's eye. It threw her off, she got up and noticed that its target is Garnet. 'First _he_ tries to kill me now Garnet!? Once you mess with my friends, that's the last straw!' Pearl was mad, and the other Gems could tell.

The creature ran after Garnet, Amethyst jumped in the way. She was pummeled, she was hurt badly, Steven saw her and ran after her. He had to get her to the temple, but he couldn't activate the door yet. The ant made it's way to Garnet, she dodged it's huge teeth. It hit her back a few yards, but when Pearl saw, that monster had another thing coming. Pearl jumped at it, she started stabbing, slicing, and screaming. Garnet wasn't as badly injured as Amethyst, but that didn't matter, it hurt both of them, and that's all that mattered to Pearl right now. With on finale scream, from Pearl, the monster fell. And it exploded.

Pearl stood up breathing hard, she ran over to Amethyst, Garnet was already over there. "Amethyst, are you alright?" Pearl was worried, Amethyst was practically her younger sister, and letting the monster hurt her, made Pearl upset. The younger girl nodded, but when she tried to get, she couldn't. "She didn't brake anything, she just sprained her ankle pretty bad." Both Steven and Pearl looked at Garnet in confusion, all Garnet did was lift her glasses. Then they understood. Pearl picked up Amethyst and went straight for the temple.

* * *

**In the temple...**

"Pearl, how'd you do that?" Amethyst was confused on how Pearl defeated the monster by herself, Pearl replied with a smile, "No one hurts my little sister, and gets away with it." With that said she hugged the younger girl, "You know what, I've always wanted a big sister." Pearl's smile grew larger. Garnet even smiled, she then sensed Steven at the door. Garnet walked over to the door, and opened it, "Come on then." Steven was in shock, this was the first time someone, besides Amethyst, who got in trouble for it, let him in the temple. He ran up to Amethyst, "Are you alright?" She nodded.

Pearl looked at Garnet, it was her 'are you kidding me' look, Garnet smiled, and shrugged. Pearl just rolled her eyes, "Come on, Steven. Let's leave Amethyst to rest."

* * *

**Unknown location...**

"How?!" Peri yelled, "How can she do that!? Dammit, she's too strong. I need a spy. Jade!" "Y-yes sir." Jade stepped to hear his evil plan. She sighed, and nodded her head, "Peri..."

"What?"

"Remember your side of the deal..." Then she walked off to complete her mission.

* * *

***Ooh, what will Jade do?**

**What is the _deal_? And will I ever**

**stop being a nerd? (Probably not!)**

**Chapter 8 is in progress, more reviews**

**please! :) ***


	8. Chapter 8

***Told you guys this chapter was**

**going to be up soon! :) Hope**

**you guys like Chapter 8!***

* * *

Jade walked across the beach, hands in her pockets. 'Jade, if you really care about her then you won't do this.' She was still arguing with herself, 'But if Peri keeps his deal, then you'll have her all to yourself.' With a loud sigh she stopped and sat down on the beach. She pushed her green hair behind her ear. She dressed casual, light green shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, and dark green shoes. She decided Jade would fit her, even if it weren't for her gem, her eyes were a beautiful jade green. Thus she stuck with the name Jade.

* * *

**In the house...**

Pearl sighed, mornings like this one were her favorite. No one awake, a light breeze blowing in the window, and the sun just rising. She was counting her crystal shards, making sure she had all 8 of them, last time she lost one and had to fight Frybo, even just thinking of it gave her shudders. When she finished she realized that she had nothing to do. She was just about to go back to her room when Garnet walked out. "Well your up early." Pearl smiled, just the person she wanted to see. She walked up to Garnet and gave her a kiss.

Garnet smiled, her smiles were becoming more frequent. Which made Pearl happy. "Hey, Garnet, would you like to take a walk with me?" Garnet nodded. Pearl gathered her crystal shards, put them away, and met up with Garnet at the door.

* * *

**On the shore...**

As they were walking, Garnet put her arm around Pearl. Pearl fell into the embrace, feeling that tingly feeling again. "Pearl, what took so long? Putting up your shards normally doesn't take that long." Pearl held down a blush, "I was just... thinking, and got carried away." Garnet gave her look that says 'uh-hu, now whats the real reason'. Pearl sighed, "Okay, I was wanting to go swimming, but I don't have a swimsuit. And, well... I didn't think you would mind, if I just went skinny-dipping." She couldn't contain her blush any longer, and neither could Garnet. "No, I don't mind." Garnet looked to make sure no one was outside, then she saw Jade.

"Pearl, is that who I think it is?" Pearl looked to see who she was talking about then she saw her too. "Oh my goodness! I think it is!" She walked closer to her when Jade saw her, "Oh hey, Pearl!" She waved her hand, signaling Pearl to come closer. Pearl sat down next to her and asked, "Jade, w-what are you doing here? That doesn't matter, I missed you so much!" Pearl gave Jade a hug, Garnet saw, and deep down she was a little jealous, but Jade was Pearl's best friend, and she left a long time ago. Actually right after Peri left, Pearl was upset, and that's when she went on lock down. "Oh, I missed you too, Pearl!" Jade was happy, but then she remembered her mission when Garnet showed up.

"Garnet! Long time no see, hu?" Jade looked at Garnet and thought, 'how can Pearl stand her being so serious, honestly, my Pearl is to out going.' "Hello, Jade, and yes, I suppose so." Garnet was acting her "normal" self around Jade, and this made Pearl a little confused. 'I guess I've gotten TO use to the new Garnet.' Pearl smiled and asked Jade, "So, what brings you back to Beach City?" Jade shrugged, "I was wanting to know if, maybe I could stay in the temple for a while."

"Of course you can, why wouldn't you be able to? You are a Crystal Gem after all." This made Jade feel bad, after what she was about to do, she would never be able to call herself a Crystal Gem again. Garnet was a little suspicious, because she could sense Jade's stress. They arrived to the house, it was way different than it used to be. Especially since Steven's bedroom took a huge chunk of it.

* * *

**In the temple...**

They got to the door, it turned a green color, when they walked into Jade's room, it was dusty. "Wow! It's like I never left, except (cough) it is pretty dusty in here." She went around examining her things she left behind, then Pearl spoke, "Well, if I knew you were coming then I would've dusted in here." Jade gave Pearl a confused look, "_You_, cleaning?! Since when do _you_ clean?" After she said that, Pearl sighed, "Jade, things have changed, I'm not the same person anymore. I-I grew up, I have too many responsibilities, like help keep Amethyst out of trouble, and raise Steven."

"Oh my God! You sound like a housewife! Come on where's my Pearl?!" Jade was confused, the old Pearl was WAY more fun. Then Garnet stepped in, "_Pearl_ is right in front of you. Just because you haven't decided to grow up, doesn't mean she has to wait on you! And Pearl was NEVER yours!" With that, she left. Pearl and Jade had a shocked look on there face. Garnet just blew up, and no one had any idea why she did. "Jade, I'm going to talk Garnet, I'll... be back." She left after Garnet, and Jade felt even worse after what Garnet had just said, and the same line replayed in her head over and over: '_Pearl was never yours!'_

* * *

**Garnet's Room...**

'What is wrong with me?!' Garnet had to go to her room, she knew Pearl would be looking for her, and right now she was full of anger, and really didn't want to see her, she would be furious, plus Garnet didn't even know why she blew up! She was calming herself down when Pearl came in. "I knew you would be in here. Garnet, what got into you back there?" She came and sat next to Garnet, who remained silent. Pearl looked at her with pleading eyes, then she finally spoke, "I really don't know why, it... it's just, her saying 'my Pearl' just made me angry." Pearl smiled and Garnet gave her a confused look, the Pearl told her, "I think you're jealous." Pearl giggled, Garnet blushed and said, "Pearl, that's ridiculous, I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?"

Pearl's smiled grew as she spoke, "Garnet, everyone get's jealous, and to be honest, I kinda like it. Not because you yelled at Jade, but your jealous because she said 'my Pearl'. So, now I know I'm yours." Garnet blushed a deeper red, she was jealous. But, she was happy that Pearl understood. Pearl leaned in and kissed Garnet.

Pearl got up to leave, but was pulled down into another kiss. She couldn't resist, she was laying on top of Garnet, and she was kissing Pearl down her neck, Pearl let out a soft moan. Garnet started reaching downward, then the door opened, "God I need learn to knock!" Pearl sat up her cheeks a dark blue and Amethyst cheeks were a dark purple, then Garnet started laughing, "Garnet, y-you're laughing?! You know, I'll just wait 'til you guys are descent." Pearl was embarrassed, Amethyst had just walked in on them, thank goodness they weren't way into it. "I can't believe you're not embarrassed!" Garnet still had a smile on her face then said, "I told it would happen!" Pearl smiled and shook her head. "I've got to go anyways, maybe next time we'll have more privacy." She winked as she walked out the door. 'That's my Pearl' Garnet was happy, yes a little embarrassed, but was still happy.

* * *

**In the house...**

"Pearl, if you wanted some privacy, you should've just asked." Pearl blushed blue again, "Could we please not talk about that... What did you need anyways?" Amethyst replied, "Oh, I was just gonna tell you that Jade's on the beach." Pearl face-palmed, 'she probably heard or saw us, ugh I knew I should have stopped it.' Amethyst got tired of silence and asked, "Pearl, Jade was talking about your old self, and how cool you were. Why aren't like that anymore?" Pearl looked at the younger girl, she was too young back then to remember Pearl's reckless self, and was too young to understand the Peri incident. Pearl sighed, "Okay, well... back then I was a lot like you, young, reckless, and not big on hard-work. Well, that all changed when I had feelings for someone who didn't like me back, I decided if I grew up a little, the I could impress them, but it didn't work. And, one night, I was on top of the Sea Spire, with Peridot, he was my best friend in the whole galaxy. But he had feelings for me that I didn't return, and he went psycho, and tried to rape me. After that, I decided it was best that I grow up, help raise you and Steven, and just be me." Amethyst was stunned, she didn't know, and Pearl had a hurt look on her face, so she apologized, "Pearl, I'm sorry for asking." Peal gave the younger girl a comforting smile and said, "It's alright Amethyst."

Amethyst felt better and decided to play some video games. Then Jade walked in, "Hey guys!" She walked to the door, and opened it up to her room.

* * *

**Jade's room...**

She need the rest. She got in her room, when Peri called on his hologram watch, "So, how have you progressed?" He sounded irritated, Jade answered, "There aren't any monster's, but Amethyst walked in on Pearl and Garnet, doing well... you-know-what." Now he sounded even more angry, "What?! Start getting on Pearl's good side, be there at all the times. Even if our plan works, your side of the deal will fail, because Pearl won't like you!" Jade sighed, he had a point, "Oh, and Jade."

"Yes, brother?" He smiled, "I promise, she won't hurt like she did me, okay? I do care, even though I don't show it, I love you, my little sister." With that, she smiled, yes, most of the time Peri was a huge jerk, but when he wanted to, he could be the sweetest damn person you'll ever meet. "Okay." Then he ended the call, she sat in her room, 'I love him to pieces, but Pearl doesn't like me that way. And she never will.' Pearl walked in, "Hey , Jade, um... is it okay if I talk to you?" Jade nodded, "You seem kinda upset, are you alright?" Jade sat in silence for a moment, then answered, "I'm fine, Pearl. Just a little tired from the journey."

"How's Peri?" That was the last question she ever thought she hear Pearl say, "Um, he's fine. Why do you ask?" Pearl looked down, and replied, "Even though he did that awful thing to me, I still care. I understand he liked me that way, but if I didn't have the courage to come clean with Rose, then he was my second choice. I did like that way, just not as strong as my feelings for Rose." Jade was shocked, Pearl explained it way different than Peri did. He said that she ripped his heart in half, and was merciless. Pearl was too caring to be like that, but Jade couldn't stay with her, she had to make sure that Peri would be okay. "You know what, Pearl. To be honest, your too kind, sweet, and beautiful to be with Peri." Pearl blushed, but was also shocked, then Jade kissed her. Jade stood up and walked out the door. 'What the hell just happened?!' Pearl was confused, she had to know what was going with Jade, but what will Garnet say if she knew Jade just kissed her. Pearl ran to her room to think.

* * *

**Pearl's room...**

Pearl sighed, 'Great, now I'm pulled into another love triangle.' Garnet walked in, "Pearl, are you alright? When Jade left the temple, I didn't see you come out." Pearl walked up to Garnet and hugged her, "Garnet, Jade kissed me." Garnet snapped, "What!? Where did she go? I'll make sure that won't do it again. I guess she's no different from her brother. Pearl, I don't want you around her anymore, at least not alone."

"Garnet, it's fine, I just needed to tell you, I don't want to keep things from you. And Jade is way better than her brother." Garnet was still angry, "Pearl, I know she's your friend, but I don't trust her, not anymore. What if she hurts you? I can't let that happen." Pearl was angered now too and she pulled away from Garnet, "No! I can handle myself! Why can't you see that?! I understand you're trying to protect me, but your jealousy is starting get on my nerves!"

"Fine! I was trying to keep you from getting hurt! I feel like something bad's going to happen, and all you see is that I'm jealous, and I'm not! And if you can't see that I do this because I love you, then... we don't need to be together anymore. I'll be back later to get my stuff." Pearl started crying, Garnet didn't care, she just walked off. "No... no Garnet, please come back!" But it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

**Outside...**

Garnet was pissed, sad, and tired from all the emotions. She needed some fresh air, as she was walking she saw Jade and walked up to her, and said, "If you want Pearl, you can have her!" Then she walked off, 'What was that about?' Jade needed to talk to Pearl, she walked to the house. Garnet sat on the beach, and became even more sad, 'This is were we had our first kiss...' A couple of tears came to view. 'Stop thinking about her!' She was mad at herself fro thinking about Pearl.

* * *

**Pearl's room...**

"Pearl, are you okay?" Jade walked into Pearl's room, when she looked at the waterfalls, they were black. 'I didn't know the water turned different colors.' She walked to the edged of the water when she heard crying. She teleported through and saw Pearl on her bed, "Pearl, are you okay?" This time she asked with more concern, Pearl answered, "This is your fault! How could you do this to me! I loved her and you ruined it be kissing me! I loved her so much I gave her my virginity!" Jade was shocked, not only did Pearl blow up, but told her that she gave her virginity to Garnet. 'She really must have loved her.'

"Pearl, I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, but don't worry I'll fix it!"

"_Sorry_ doesn't cut it this time! And it's to late to fix it." Jade walked over to Pearl and tried to give her a hug, because that what Pearl would do. "Don't touch me!" Jade scooted away, 'Man, I really messed up this time!' Then Garnet came in, "Looks like you got over me fast." Pearl instantly looked up, "Jade, leave. I need to talk to Garnet." Jade left immediately. "What? I don't have a lot of time, I just came in to get my things."

"Garnet, I'm sorry, please don't leave. I don't like Jade that way, I promise. I'm sorry I said that you were jealous, I just... I don't know anymore. I love you too much to let you leave." Garnet looked at her with her normal stoic face, and said, "Pearl, I thought I loved you too. But, you obviously don't really care, if you did this wouldn't have happened. And sorry doesn't cut it this time." Garnet tried to leave, but was pulled back by Pearl, she kissed Garnet as she said, "Okay, if it makes you happy." Pearl was about to walk away when Garnet crumbled, "Why do you this?"

"Do what?" Pearl was confused, "Why do make feel this way, I can't ever stay mad at you. You always make me feel... amazing."

Garnet pulled her into another kiss and said, " Plus, I have to keep my promise, I will never leave you, again." Pearl smiled, "Garnet, how about we go out tonight?"

"I would love too."

* * *

**Jade's room...**

"Peri I-I screwed big time, I accidentally broke up Pearl and Garnet. Pearl was upset, and I tried to help, but it didn't help." Peri laughed evilly, "You did well, know all you need to do is finish your mission. And I'll help get to your precious Pearl." Jade sighed, "I will."

* * *

***Thanks for read!**

**Oh, and I picked Jade because green is my favorite**

**color! :) ***


	9. Chapter 9

***Hello, once again, audience.**

**If you can name this awesome**

**YouTuber, then say it in the comments...**

**If you are right, I'll mention you in my next chapter!***

* * *

Pearl was laughing, she was just getting back from her date with Garnet. Just as they were about to head inside, Garnet stopped her,

"Come here, I have something to show you."

Garnet covered Pearl's eyes as she lead her up to the very top of the house, well statue. The statue made up most of the house. As they were getting higher, it got colder, then they finally reached their destination.

* * *

**Top of the statue...**

"Well, we're here."

Garnet moved her hands, and Pearl gasped, the view was amazing. No one has been up here, they didn't see a point. It was Rose's favorite spot to be, and the Gems didn't like to think much about Rose.

But now Pearl could see why this was her favorite spot, then Garnet said,"This is only half." Garnet waved her, telling Pearl to come closer, both girls stood on a transporter. "Where are we going?" Garnet smiled, but said nothing. With a flash of a bright, light blue, they were gone.

Except, they didn't leave unnoticed, they had a spy with them. "Where did they go?!" Jade stood up and looked at her watch, "I don't know." Peri was even more angry, "Are you stupid?! Follow them!" Jade gave him a mean look, but said okay. 'Well, here goes nothing. Wait, don't portals go where you tell them too?' She took a closer look, this portal was old, and only went one place. 'Well, I'm in luck!' Then she left.

* * *

**Unknown location**

"Where are we?" Pearl was stunned, it was like they were in outer-space, well they were. But, inside space dome. "I don't exactly where we are, but Rose brought me here when I was younger." Pearl was looking at the stars, they were amazing, then the Celestial Lights came into view, "Oh my goodness! Garnet look!" Garnet walked up behind Pearl, and put her arms around Pearl's waist. Pearl, once again, fell into Garnet embrace. She loved it, Garnet made her feel safe. And that feeling you get, when you like someone a lot, talks to you or hugs you. She felt that every time, when she was around Garnet.

Her feelings for Garnet were stronger, than her feelings for Rose, or even Peri. For once, she felt wanted, and not the friend wanted, but loved. She could finally let loose, and be herself. "Garnet, I love you. I feel loved, protected, and wanted around you. And, our fight we had, I never want that again. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I know I sound corny, but everything I say comes straight from my heart. Which is something I haven't been able to do in years."

"I love you too, Pearl." She was going to continue, but was interrupted, Pearl pulled her into another kiss. "Garnet," Pearl pulled away, "Did you hear that?" She nodded, off in the distance there was running noise, 'Shit! I'm going to get caught!' Jade was freaking out, "There's someone here." Both girls started looking, and Jade remembered a neat rick she learned from Peridot. She said the enchanted words, and made a weird symbol with her hand, then she was invisible. Being Jade, she had to have a little fun, she stood behind Garnet and said, "You know you don't deserve her." Garnet turned around and saw nothing, she was confused, then a evil idea sprang into her head, 'I think I know who are spy is, and I'm going to make her wish she never tagged along.

"I think they're gone." She walked over to Pearl, and laid her down. Garnet started kissing Pearl down her neck, "Mmph... Garnet, mm... w-what if they're, ah, still here?" Garnet didn't answer, she continued to move down, then she made her way to her treasure. "Oh, Garnet! Yes, right there!" Her moans were becoming louder and more frequent, "Ah!" She came into Garnet mouth. The darker girl sat up, she wiped her mouth and looked at Pearl, the darker girl was very beautiful, even though she didn't know it. Garnet leaned in and whispered, "Now, it's my turn!" Garnet stood up, Pearl knew exactly what she wanted. Pearl got on her knees, and stuck Garnet's cock in her mouth. "Mm, good girl. Faster!" Pearl didn't know why, but she liked Garnet in control. 'Ooh... mm... God, it feels so good, I can't think straight... Okay, Garnet, keep it under control, don't be like Peri. Oh my, I'm gonna cum!" She released.

"Now, my dear, for your reward, I need you to get on all fours." Pearl obeyed, she was a little scared of what might happen if she disobeyed, but a kinky part of her wanted to know what would happen, really bad! 'Mmmm... I'm so fucking wet! Oh... Jade quit, you shouldn't be touching yourself, what if you moan, your gonna blow your cover!' Garnet sensed Jade, and what she was doing. Garnet smiled evilly, she got positioned and slid in. Pearl was inn so much pleasure, and it felt different from last time. It felt more rough.

"Mm, Oh yes, harder!" And that's exactly what Garnet did. She was going as hard as she could, "Oh, Pearl... oh God... does this f-feel different to you, too?" Pearl nodded, that's all she could do. It felt to wonderful. "Ah, Pearl! You're so tight!" Garnet could feel her getting tighter and tighter, knowing what was about to happen, "Oh, Garnet, I'm gonna cum!"

"Not yet, my dear!" She thrust harder. and picked her speed, she leaned down, and said, 'You... mmmm... can only cum, when I say, and y-you scream my name!" Pearl nodded, she was about to burst, then she started screaming, "GARNET! Please, I'm about to explode!" Garnet finally said okay, "GARNET!" Then Pearl gave out. She laid there panting trying to catch her breathe, then she realized why this time felt different, 'What am I going to tell, Garnet?! I'm sure I'll be fine, it doesn't always happen, especially if it was your first time.'

'I'm still turned on, I have to go!' And Jade left. Garnet smiled at this, "You ready to go home?" She looked at Pearl, she nodded. When both girls where dressed, Garnet picked up Pearl, bridal style, and went home.

* * *

**In the temple...**

"Peri!" She was trying to call him, but he wouldn't answer finally he did, "What!? It's 3 in the morning!"

"I don't care! I'm staying out of Pearl and Garnet's business! I **NEVER** want to see that again!"

"What?! Why didn't stop them!?" He was furious, and tired, "Because _you _told me not too!" He sighed, "Fine, then don't let Pearl have any free time, and don't worry, I'm going to with that." He chuckled evilly, "Ugh! Do you have to laugh like that?" He gave her a mean look and ended the call.

Jade felt herself, she was still wet, 'I change my mind, I'm going next time, and I'm gonna be included, with or without Garnet!' And a very evil plan entered her mind.

* * *

***Thanks for reading, and if you do**

**guess the right YouTuber, then **

**you really will be mention in my next**

**chapter, which I believe is good**

**for members!***


	10. Chapter 10

***I hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far! **

**But here's 10!***

* * *

Garnet has been on a long trip, she is supposed to be getting back today. She has been gone for about two weeks, and Pearl has been missing her. But, now Pearl is not so sure she wants to see Garnet. And, of course, Jade has still been hitting on her. Just not as bad as when she kissed her.

* * *

**Pearl's room...**

'God, I'm not ready for her to come back! What if she decides to leave me? People have done that, and I wouldn't handle it on my own!' Pearl rubbed her stomach, 'And I am **NOT** getting an abortion! I don't know how women can even stand killing their own child!?' Pearl was worried, she didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to get rid of it either.

'What am I going to tell Garnet?! Oh hey, you're back! I'm pregnant!' She started pacing the floor, 'Come on! Think, Pearl! She heard a knock on her door, "Come in!" She teleported down. And the visitor was the last person she wanted to see: Jade. "What do you want?" Pearl did sound a little hateful, but she was also under a lot of stress. "Pearl, I was wanting to apologize, I've been acting out of order, and I can tell you're under some stress. Would you like to talk about it? Because in a situation like this, I think, 'What would Pearl do?' I think this because you have helped me through so much, and I'm surprised you guys haven't kicked me out of the temple!" Jade smiled, so did Pearl. She understood that Jade was trying to help.

Pearl sighed, "Jade, there are just somethings things people can't talk about." Jade gave her a look, and said, "Pearl, I'm not like Peri. I am not going to hurt you over something you say. I know you don't like me the way I like you, and that doesn't bother me anymore. And, yes, I know what I just said was mean, and he's my brother, but it's the truth, I would never hurt you like he did." Pearl hugged Jade a said, "I'm scared." Jade broke the hug, she was confused, Pearl was usually never scared. "Of what?"

"Garnet." Jade looked a little pissed, "Did she hurt you?!" Pearl answered, "No, I'm just scared she's going to leave because I was ignorant. I knew I shouldn't have let lust taken over." Jade blushed a bit knowing what 'lust taking over' is. "What do you mean? Garnet wouldn't leave you, and you are not ignorant. I don't even know why you would say something like that. Pearl..."

"I'M PREGNANT! Okay?! That's why! I'm scared she's going to leave, because of that! I was being ignorant because _I _forgot the condom!" Pearl started crying, Jade was shocked, she would be a little scared too, not because the person who got her pregnant left, but because Rose died giving birth to Steven. Jade held Pearl in her arms, "It's okay. Everything will be fine, and to be honest, I think Garnet will be extremely happy. Especially since she liked to hold Steven when he was younger." Pearl smiled, it was true, Garnet loved to hold Steven. She was normally the one who would rock him to sleep.

"Thanks, Jade." Jade smiled, "No problem, now, would you like to go out for ice cream? Garnet isn't supposed to be back 'til..." She looked at her watch, "Well, it's three, so we have two hours! Come on let's go! For old times sake!" Pearl agreed to go, so they left.

* * *

**Ice cream shop...**

"Man I haven't been here in forever!" Jade was looking around, a lot of beach city has changed. Pearl was slowly licking her ice cream, she was still emotionally tired, but she wanted to go with Jade. When Jade and Peri still lived in the temple, this was Pearl and Jade's favorite place to hang out. They would joke around, gossip, and look at cute buys together, even though Pearl preferred girls more. She had her reasons for that though. "Hey! Earth to Pearl!" Pearl came out of her thoughts and blushed, "Sorry, I was thinking of old times."

"Pearl, you want me to tell you a secret?" Pearl nodded, "I've known that you preferred girls over boys. But, I don't know your reasons, and since we're here, and I'm trying to be a friend, you might as well tell me. Plus, I'm still your best friend, whether you like it or not!" Pearl laughed, Jade used to say that when they hung out all the time, Pearl gave in, if she didn't she would soon come clean anyways, Jade has always had a way with words, and so did her brother. "Well, I.. if you read the paper, or see on the news, most of the time, someone that's raped, or molested, is usually a girl, and a guy is doing it. I guess I just see men as evil, plus, you're are more than likely to see a ugly guy than a cute one."

Jade really didn't blame her on either of her reasons, yea she had a brother, but Pearl was almost raped, by her brother! So she wanted too, and Jade kinda agreed with her. 'That plan I had is gone, I **AM** not going to act like my brother!'

"Jade, thanks for being here when I needed someone. I would talk to Amethyst, but she's not good with these kinda things. Oh, which reminds me, please don't say anything about ANY of this. I'll explain it all later, okay?" Jade nodded.

When they finished, Jade looked at her watch, "Shit! Pearl, come on! We need to get home, it's 4:57!" And both girls rushed home.

* * *

**In the house...**

"Good timing guys!" Pearl and Jade were approached by Amethyst, "It's just now five." All three girls went and sat on the coach, then Pearl got worried, "Amethyst, where's Steven?" Amethyst answered on a calm voice, "Chill, he's with his dad today. They won't be back 'til next week, thy went on a camping trip." Pearl gave a sigh of relief.

"Cool, but Pearl, that doesn't mean you can get all kinky with Garnet, at least not while me and Amethyst are here!" Pearl blushed a deep blue, and a gave Jade a dirty look, then Amethyst said, while laughing, "Yea, and I'm 100% sure I don't wanna see _that_ again!" Pearl blushed a deeper blue, "Oh ha ha, very funny!" Jade laughed harder, "Come on, Pearl! We're just joking around!" Pearl gave a slight smile, then Garnet flashed in.

"Garnet!" All three girls shouted at the same time, "I've missed you so much!" Pearl ran up and hug her first. Garnet grabbed and spun Pearl around, while kissing her. She put Pearl down, and said, "I have something for you Amethyst, it's for Steven too, but I believe he's with his father." She pulled out a new video game and handed it to the younger girl, "Oh cool! It's the new Rising Dead 3! Man, me and Steven have dying for this game! Thanks, Garnet!" Amethyst ran off to go play her new video game, Jade was about to follow, so she could let Pearl and Garnet have some alone time, but was stopped by Garnet. "I have something for you too." Jade turned around and gasped, "I-is that... my lucky sword!?" Garnet nodded, "I thought I lost forever! Thank you so much!" She hugged Garnet and ran off to her room.

Garnet smiled a Pearl and said, "I have something for you too, but, first I want to take everyone out to dinner. That sound good with you?"

"Just as long as I'm with you. I'll go get ready right now!" And she ran off to her room, 'I can't wait until your surprise!' And Garnet walked to her room.

* * *

**Pearl's room...**

"Hmm... I think I'll wear a dress, just for the occasion. Plus, I've been wanting to wear this dress for some time now.' She pulled out a light blue dress, that was barely above her knees, and it was strap-less. She put it on, she did look pretty in it. 'I hope Garnet likes it.' She walked out to meet everyone at the door.

* * *

**At the restaurant...**

As they were walking to the restaurant, Pearl noticed she wasn't the only one who dressed up, Garnet wore a nice red t-shirt, and some black jeans, Jade was wearing a green skirt, a white blouse, and a pair of converses, Amethyst was dressed in her normal attire, "Well, if I knew we were all dressing up then I would've too!"

"It's alright Amethyst, you look fine." Pearl smiled, she was happy to have a girl night, then Amethyst just had to argue, "Easy for you to say! You freakin' amazing! Where did you get that dress anyways?" Pearl giggled, Amethyst was one to change subjects even if she was mad, "I bought a long time ago, I just never had an occasion to wear it." Garnet pulled Pearl closer and said, "You should wear it more often, you do look very beautiful."

"We're here!" Jade was the first in, she got their table, and sat down waiting. "Well you're ready to get this over with." Amethyst was joking, but Jade was a little on edge, "Um, Amethyst, can I talk to you in private?" Both girls headed towards the restroom.

"What's going on, Jade? You're kinda jumpy."

"I know, but it's because Pearl needs to tell Garnet something very important, and I wanted them to discuss it tonight, so, yea I am kinda ready to leave." Amethyst nodded and suggested they head back to the table.

It was pretty quite throughout the dinner, they would crack a joke or conversation every once in a while, but it didn't last too long, then as they were just about to leave, Garnet stopped them and said, "Pearl, would you like your gift?" Pearl nodded. Jade and Amethyst watched as Garnet was pulling a small box out of her pocket, then she got down on one knee and said, "Pearl, will you marry me?" Pearl almost screamed, "Yes!" She hugged Garnet.

Garnet put the ring on Pearl's finger, it was beautiful, a pearl stone and a garnet gem were shaped into a heart, and at the bottom, and ribbon made of gold said: I love you. Pearl gasped, "Oh, Garnet, I love it. I love you!" Amethyst and Jade were shocked and excited at the same time, "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful! Where'd you get Garnet?" Garnet told Amethyst that she had it special made for Pearl. Jade pulled Pearl over to the side, "I told you she loved you, that ring is absolutely beautiful. And now you have a surprise for her." Pearl smiled, she wasn't scared anymore, she hugged Jade and said thank you.

On the way home, Jade felt weird, but of course she was sad, Pearl was getting married, and she wouldn't be able too. Jade was going to ruin that, 'No, I'm not! I don't care what Peri said, I love her enough to let her go.' She instantly felt better.

* * *

**Pearl's room...**

"Garnet, I have a surprise for you too." Garnet smiled and said, "You didn't have to get anything for me, my present is for both of us."

"So is mine..." Garnet gave her a confused look, "Garnet, remember when we had our date about a month ago, well... we forgot a condom, and I-I'm pregnant. I just find out last week." Garnet looked shocked then said, "That's wonderful! I can't wait!" She grabbed and spun with Pearl again. She kissed the taller girl, "Garnet, I'm kinda scared."

"Of what?" Pearl pulled and turned away, "What if it turns out like Rose's?" Garnet put her arms around Pearl's waist, "It won't, I promise." She picked Pearl up in bridal style, and laid her on the bed, "Now, let's get some sleep."

* * *

**Jade's room...**

"WHAT?!"

"They're getting married, and Pearl's pregnant. Plus, I'm doing it anymore, I'm not going to kill Garnet." Peri was even more angry, "How could you have done this to me!? I thought we were to stick together through thick and thin, I thought you were sister!"

"I am, but I love her enough to let her go, and I not going to be doing your dirty work!" Then Jade ended the call, she felt relieved.

* * *

**Unknown location...**

"Fine, if you won't get rid of Garnet, then I will!"


End file.
